From Me To You
by Sunshine Stacy
Summary: Harry and Seamus catch Ron starring Hermione (again) and make him do something about his love situation. He can’t go up and talk to her; it’s the middle of class. But he can write a letter. One-shot Song ficlet. RH


From Me To You 

_====_

**A/n:** Well, I'm in love with The Beatles, and I'm just listening to a CD of theirs that I have just gotten, and I came up with this. This might not turn well than I wanted it too, but I'll just give it a try. The song doesn't really fit into the story, but at the end it sort of does. Eh, well read it and tell me what you think. This is taken in Ron's point of view.

**Full Summary: **Harry and Seamus catch Ron starring Hermione (again) and make him do something about his love situation. He can't go up and talk to her; it's the middle of class. But he can write a letter. One-shot/ Song ficlet. R/H

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the famous Harry Potter characters, which J.K. owns, and I don't own the song "From Me To You" by the Beatles. But, IF I did, I wouldn't be writing this, for I would be swimming in a pool full of chocolate pudding.

_====_

_====_

_"If there's anything that you want,_

_If there's anything I can do,_

_Just call on me, and I'll send it along,_

_With love, from me to you…"_

_====_

"In 1686, Giovanni Goblin the ungrateful tried to make a truce with Mary, the queen of the mountain trolls. Mary knew about Giovanni's ungrateful ways, and didn't make a truce. Giovanni became mad, so he decided to make a love potion…" and Blah, blah, blah. Honestly, who cares about bloody mountain trolls, and how they fell in love with Goblins. That's just plain…gross. Plus, this was hundreds of years ago! Can someone please tell me when I will be using this lovely piece of information in the future? Half of the people in here had fallen asleep, anyways. I look over to Harry next to me, and he's not even paying attention, just doodling on his parchment—wait! Do I see little hearts? Maybe if I could lean over just a wee bit, I could see whose name is in the hearts. G-uhh…T? No…that's an I…umm…M? No…N! Bloody Hell! Harry's an alcoholic! I'll just talk to him about it later, telling him that drinking is not a way to get rid of all his troubles with the Dark Lord, and just steal it from him.

_====_

_"I've got everything that you want,_

_Like heart that's oh so true,_

_Just call on me, and I'll send it along,_

_With love, from me to you…"_

_====_

I look up at the front to see what Hermione is doing. Of course, little Miss Smarty Pants is taking notes, listening to Professor's every word. Even though I could only see her gorgeous brown locks in a ponytail, she's still beautiful. Yes, I admit it. I, Ronald Weasley, may have a wee bit of a liking for my best friend. I just couldn't help it though. She's so…pretty. Her stunning brown eyes, filled with so much life. And her dazzling smile, it's so shiny; I guess having parents for dentists really pays off. And she's just so…smart. How much intelligence can fit in her delicate little mind of hers? Oh, she's scratching her head! It's so adorable how she does that when she's concentrating on—OUCH! I clutch my side and look at Harry. Why the hell did he do that for? And he's smiling, too! What a dolt!

_====_

_"I've got arms that long to hold you,_

_And keep you by my side._

_I got lips that long to kiss you,_

_And keep you satisfied."_

_====_

I was about to ask him what the hell he wanted, but then he passed me a note.

'Your drooling' it said. I quickly looked at him, and he pointed a spot on his face, telling me where my drool was. I quickly wiped it off with my hand, and wrote him back. 'Then why did you hit me, than?'

'I tapped you a couple of times, but you were to busy staring at Hermione'. It said. How did he know? I wasn't staring at her for too long, was I? I wonder who else noticed. I looked around the classroom, and everyone else was sleeping. Except, Seamus was looking dead at me. He held up a piece of parchment that showed two stick people kissing, and above that it said 'RON AND HERMIONE'. I am going to kill Seamus once class is over; he's going to wish that he never drew that picture. 'I was not staring at Hermione!' I wrote back, and whispered a spell from my wand to burn Seamus' picture.

As I passed the note back to Harry, Seamus got out of his seat, as quietly as he could, and plopped down in the seat next to me.

"You know mate, you should tell her," He whispered quietly, in his thick Scottish accent.

"Tell who what?" I asked dumbly.

_====_

_"If there's anything that you want,_

_If there's anything I can do,_

_Just call on me, and I'll send it along,_

_With love, from me to you…"_

_====_

"C'mon Ron, you know what we're talking about. Everybody knows that you fancy Hermione, except her, of course," Harry replied, forgetting about our note.

Bloody hell, _everybody_ knows? Is there some kind of sign that said 'RON WEASLEY FANCIES HERMIONE GRANGER' that I don't know about? "How does everybody know?" I asked.

"Ah, so you do fancy her than?" Seamus asked, a cheeky grin coming upon his face. "No," I quickly replied.

"Ron, don't bother on covering it up. It's pretty obvious that you do," Harry explained. How was I obvious? I tried to cover up the best I could!

"Okay, so what if I do? What are you guys going to do about it?" I finally admitted.

"Tell her, you prat," Seamus answered, saying like it was the easiest thing to do.

"Now?" I asked kind of loudly. Everybody in the classroom (who was awake) look towards us, including Hermione, who gave us a weird look, and turned back to her notes. I looked at Harry, who was nodding his head. "If we don't make you do it now, than you will make up lame excuses not to do it. So now, is perfect," He answered.

"What about you? You never told me that you were an alcoholic!" I whispered harshly to my four-eyed friend. He looked at me like I've grown an extra head.

"An alcoholic?" He asked, and dumbly I might add. I took his parchment with his doodles of hearts and showed him and Seamus, who stifled a laugh.

Harry snapped the parchment out of my hand, and stuffed it in his pocket. "This isn't about me, it's about you, Ron." He said.

_====_

_"To you, just call on me and I'll send it along,_

_With love from me to you…"_

_====_

"What should I do then? I can't just go up to her right now and…what am I going to do?"

"You're going to ask her to the next trip to Hogsmead, but you can't walk up right now in the middle of class…" Harry trailed off, thinking.

"You can write her a note," Seamus suggested.

"But mates, my writing skills aren't that good, and my writing hand is all cramped up," I answered, trying to make up an excuse.

"Ron, you were just passing notes with me," Harry said. Thanks a lot, Harry. I thought you were my best friend.

"You know, if your hand is so cramped up, I could always write the note for you. But, you wouldn't want me, because I would ask for more than a date to Hogsmead," Seamus said, wiggling his eyebrows. Oh, Merlin, no. That shouldn't be good.

"Oh look! My hand isn't all cramped up now," I quickly said, and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. I quickly scribbled something down, and showed it to the two.

"Beautiful. Short, sweet, and straight to the point. Girls like that. But sign it 'With love from me to you' then your name." Seamus said, inspecting the letter. Since when did he become such a genius at writing love notes? I did what he said, and folded it up.

_====_

_"I've got arms that long to hold you,_

_And keep you by my side._

_I got lips that long to kiss you,_

_And keep you satisfied…"_

_====_

The bell rang, and everyone got up (or woke up) and walked out of class. How was I supposed to give it to her? I sat up in thought, when I ran into someone, and books fell everywhere. I looked down to see Hermione picking up her books. This was the perfect time!

"Honestly Ronald, you could at least help me pick up my books," She said. Her words were like music to me ears.

"Uhh…sure," I said, and bended down to pick up one of her books, and inhaled her scent. She smelled like cotton candy. Being as cool and suave as I am, I slipped the note into it, and handed the book to her.

We both stood up, and walked out of the classroom, where Harry and Ginny where at.

"Hey Gin," I greeted my little sister. Then it struck me. I wonder if Ginny knew if Harry was an alcoholic.

Long after dinner, when everyone was in the common room Harry, Seamus, and me were watching Hermione, closely. I told them how I put the note in her book, and she won't probably open it 'til she started doing her homework, and she doesn't start her homework 'til 7 o'clock on the dot. It was exactly 7:45 until she finally opened the book. We saw her open the note, and look around the common room, until her eyes landed on me. She smiled. She _smiled_ at _me_! What was that supposed to mean, though? Was it a yes?

_====_

_"If there's anything that you want,_

_If there's anything I can do,_

_Just call on me, and I'll send it along,_

_With love, from me to you._

_To you, to you, to you."_

_====_

Hermione,

I was just wondering if you would like to go to the next Hogsmead trip with me…alone…just the two of us. Like a date?

With love, from me to you,

Ron.

_====_

**A/n:** I know, the letter is dorky. But I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. =)


End file.
